A structure may include a lightning protection system to protect the structure from lightning bolts. A lightning protection system may include a rooftop network of conductors, multiple conductive paths from the roof to the ground, bonding connections to metallic objects within the structure and a grounding network. However, the structure may also include a water supply line to deliver water to the interior of the building. Water is a conductor of electricity. Therefore, if a lightning bolt hits the water supply line, the lightning bolt may bypass the other components of the lightning protection system and enter the internal water distribution system of the structure. Someone inside the structure may be electrocuted. Electronics inside the structure may be damaged.